


Burn

by Priscellie



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priscellie/pseuds/Priscellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filk of "Burn" from Hamilton, written by Lin-Manuel Miranda.  After the events of "Changes," Molly rails at Harry over the consequences of his decisions.  MAJOR SPOILERS FOR "GHOST STORY."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

(If the above YouTube embed doesn't work, you watch the video [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wynpCbyTe7Y).)

I remember the day that you met me  
Arm in arm with my father  
You worked at his side  
You bled at his side  
You fought by his side

Do you know what my mother said  
When you brought him home wounded one night.  
She said, “Your sorcery’s sinister  
And the Lord will not suffer your slight.”

You and your powers flooded my senses  
You lifted up all the defenseless  
You made Chicagoland your citadel  
You fought the darkness

I was in Arctis Tor when you saved me  
When Damocles’ Doom and the Council would  
Make our fates tied  
From then on you’d ride  
With me at your side

The monsters would burn  
Burn

Now your daughter is missing and needs you  
You lay bent and broken and bargain  
For strength to go on  
But be Winter’s toy? No, you’d rather die.

Do you know what the scripture says  
Of the way that you fell  
It says, “There’s a torment for suicides  
In the seventh-most circle of Hell.”

And in your fears of coldness and servitude  
Apprentice becomes your accomplice  
And you are paranoid to face the consequence  
How Mab could freeze you  
You, you, you…

I erased myself out of your memory  
I watched as you called in a favor  
And enacted the plan that you’d had me take part  
It’s as cold as Mab’s heart

And you’d rather burn  
Rather we burn

Your death left a hole in my heart  
Your death left a hole in our town  
I can’t live your legacy down  
‘Cause I burned the memories  
Burned out the moments that might have revealed you

You kept yourself free from your Queen  
You kept yourself free from the cold  
You won’t see the future unfold  
A hell of a woman  
Along at your side

It’s my time to burn


End file.
